A New Beginning
by PeaceLoveBaseball
Summary: Takes place after the season finale.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A NEW BEGINNING Chapter 1 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDGES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECEIVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
Terri awoke unaware of where she was. There was a sharp pain in her side as she breathed. She heard the soft patter of rain against a window and was aware of a light beeping sound coming from next to the bed. She was also aware of a quiet snore like sound coming from the chair next to her.  
  
She couldn't make out the face of her visitor, but had a good idea of who it was. Stiles. She didn't know were she was, or what was going on, but she was glad he was here. She heard movement outside and voices that sounded familiar. Tom Gage, Jackson Haisley, Carl Reese, and a voice that she didn't recognize. She heard the doorknob turn and someone enter. She kept her eyes closed so that who ever entered wouldn't know she was awake.  
  
"Stiles. Stiles, it's time to get up, we need to go." She heard Carl say as he shook Stiles' sleeping form.  
  
"Alright, alright. Do we have to go now? Terri's not even awake." Stiles replied standing from his position next to Terri's bed.  
  
"Yes. We're in danger, we need move again."  
  
"Ok. Can I least ride with her?"  
  
"That's not up to me Stiles."  
  
"Ok. So where's Dr. Moore?" Stiles asked Carl as they walked towards the door.  
  
"He's outside with Gage and Jackson."  
  
"Good, maybe they can help convince him to help me out." Stiles said, exiting the room, followed by Carl.  
  
She could hear voices being raised and could tell Stiles was pissed about something.  
  
"We have to tell her!" Gage yelled.  
  
"Not yet!" Stiles yelled back. "Give her some time."  
  
"She's going to wonder why we have to keep moving."  
  
"Well let her wonder. She's been through enough as it is." Jackson replied, sounding just as pissed as Stiles.  
  
"We need to move; Quinn has our position and is on his way." Carl said hanging up his cell phone and joining the group in the hallway.  
  
"He's going to personally see to it that she's dead."  
  
"We'll move, but you're not telling her yet." Stiles said motioning for the doctors to get Terri ready. "And I'm riding with her; I don't care what you have to say either."  
  
"But..." Gage tried to reply before being cut off by Stiles.  
  
"No!" Stiles said walking towards the door, followed by Jackson and Carl.  
  
"Stiles we need somewhere to go. Somewhere safe." Jackson said as they stopped in the parking lot so the doctors could load Terri into the ambulance.  
  
"We'll go to my uncle's cottage." Stiles replied as he stopped next to Jackson.  
  
"Where is it? Is it safe?" Carl asked.  
  
"It's in Colonial Beach and yes, it's safe."  
  
"Get Lex to get the address. We'll head there when we're all ready."  
  
"Alright, Stiles stay with Terri in case she wakes up." Jackson said dialing Lex's number.  
  
Stiles got in the ambulance and saw one of the nurses talking to Terri.  
  
"Stiles." Terri coughed out.  
  
"Hey. How you feel?" He asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"Tired." She managed to get out before going into a coughing fit.  
  
"It's okay Terri, take it easy."  
  
"Terri, try to take it easy. You've been unconscious for almost two days." The nurse said checking Terri's vitals.  
  
"Terri, do you remember anything?"  
  
"A little." She answered in a voice not much higher than a whisper.  
  
"Nurse, could you give us a minute?" Stiles asked. "And could you get Mr. Haisley for me please?"  
  
"Of course." The nurse replied, stepping outside.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Stiles what's up?" Jackson asked while getting in the back of the ambulance. "Terri, you're awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore, tired." Terri answered.  
  
"Terri, what exactly do you remember?" Stiles asked.  
  
"A farm. Than I saw you and I remember Joshua being there." Terri answered as tears came to her eyes. "Stiles where's Joshua? What happened?"  
  
"It's okay Terri." Stiles said while wiping the tears from her face and eyes.  
  
"Stiles, conference." Jackson said pointing outside.  
  
"I'll be right back okay?"  
  
"Okay." Terri answered tears still in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Jackson?" Stiles asked once they were outside.  
  
"She doesn't remember what happened. She doesn't remember about Joshua either." Jackson answered.  
  
"And."  
  
"Stiles, that's good. She doesn't need to know what happened just yet."  
  
"I know. Jackson what are we going to do?"  
  
"Right now, we're going to be there for her, especially you. We need to stay brave and aware for her. If Quinn wants to find us he will."  
  
"I know. How we going to stop him?"  
  
"Gage is working on it."  
  
"I don't trust him. He knew what was going on and didn't do anything about it."  
  
"Stiles don't worry about it. Right now Terri needs you to be there for her. She doesn't need you worrying about Gage. That's Carl's job, okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, go find out if she remembers anything else and let me know."  
  
"Will do." Stiles answered getting back in the ambulance. "Terri, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all." Terri answered.  
  
"Terri what else do you remember?" Stiles asked, taking a hold of Terri's hand and gently squeezing it.  
  
"Not much. Stiles, why isn't Joshua here?"  
  
"He's, busy."  
  
"Oh. What's going on, why are we in the back of an ambulance?"  
  
"You were shot. We need to get you somewhere safe." Terri stared at him blankly. "Basically we're on the run. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"  
  
"Positive. Who are we running from?"  
  
"I can't tell you that yet."  
  
"Stiles we're ready to go." Carl yelled from outside.  
  
"Alright. Terri I'll be right back okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you get in touch with Lex?" Stiles asked once outside.  
  
"Yeah, he got the address and said he would keep us posted." Replied Carl.  
  
"Good. Can I ride with her doc?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." The doctor answered getting in the front of the ambulance.  
  
"You ready Terri?" Stiles asked getting in the ambulance followed by Jackson.  
  
"Yeah." She replied reaching for Stiles' hand.  
  
"It's alright Terri, I'm here." He said taking her hand and sitting down on the bench next to her bed. "We'll be there soon, don't worry. Just hang in there okay."  
  
"Okay." She replied, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"It's okay, everything will be fine, I promise." He said wiping away her tears and brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I promise." 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: A NEW BEGINNING Chapter 2 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDGES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECEIVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
"Stiles, we're here." Jackson said as they pulled into the driveway of the cabin.  
  
"What? Oh hey. Terri we're here." Stiles said gently shaking Terri's sleeping form,  
  
"Huh?" Terri mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"We're here. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright guys let's go. Stiles do you have a key? I'd prefer not to break in." Carl asked as they all gathered outside.  
  
"No I don't have one, but I know where he keeps his spare." Stiles said jumping down to the ground followed by Jackson.  
  
Dr. Moore and Jackson lowered Terri to the ground and waited with Gage and Carl while Stiles went to find the key. Jackson walked off to the side a little ways and dialed Lex's number to let him know that they had arrived.  
  
"Found it!" Stiles yelled after searching for the key for several minutes.  
  
"Good. Now let's get in before it starts raining." Gage said as Stiles unlocked the front door.  
  
"Is there going to be enough room for all us?" Dr. Moore asked, pushing Terri inside.  
  
"The master bedroom, which Terri should have." He said smiling at her. "Then there's the guest bed-room which has bunk-beds and a single. The couch in here and the futon and love seat in the Florida room. There are two baths, one off the master and one in the hallway."  
  
"Alright, let's get situated. Terri goes in the master bedroom, Stiles will stay with her. Jackson, Gage, and I will go in the second bedroom. Dr. Moore you take the couch in here and if and when Lex gets here he gets the futon."  
  
"Okay then. Get your bags and get settled in." Gage said picking up his suitcase.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.  
  
"Hello. Hello." Stiles said picking up his cell phone from next to him.  
  
"Who is it?" Terri asked from beside him.  
  
"Don't know. They hung up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you getting hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"I'm going to see what the guys want to do about dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey guys. What are we going to do about dinner?" Stiles asked once outside.  
  
"Order pizza or figure out something with what food is here." Jackson answered.  
  
"Yeah Stiles, why doesn't your uncle have any food?" Carl asked from the kitchen.  
  
"He and my aunt don't come down here to often." Stiles answered. "His kids and my sister bring their kids down here sometimes, but they usually eat everything they bring."  
  
"Alright, everyone okay with pizza?" Gage asked.  
  
"Fine here." Stiles answered. "Guys?"  
  
"It's okay with me." Carl replied.  
  
"Me too." Jackson said from the bedroom.  
  
"What about Terri?" Gage asked walking into the living room.  
  
"I'll find out." Stiles said heading towards the master bedroom. "Terri, pizza okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered sitting up a little bit.  
  
"What do you like on yours?"  
  
"Just pepperoni's fine."  
  
"Okay." Stiles said closing the door a little and walking back to the living room. "Terri said pizzas fine."  
  
"Alright what kinds do we want?" Gage asked picking up the phone.  
  
"One large pepperoni." Stiles replied.  
  
"And a large veggie." Jackson added from the hallway.  
  
"And a large meat lovers and a medium cheese." Carl answered turning the TV on.  
  
"Sounds good." Gage said, while dialing the number on the refrigerator. 


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: A NEW BEGINING Part C of 1 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
C.I.A HEADQUATERS – LANGLEY, VIRGINIA  
  
"Lex where the hell are they?" Robert Quinn asked, his voice filled with anger.  
  
"I don't know." Lex answered, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.  
  
"Mr. Naikan I don't know what to tell you. Lex isn't being very helpful." Quinn said into the phone. "I know Mr. Naikan, but they fled the hospital before I could get there. No, we'll find them. I can't promise you anything. Joshua they need to be eliminated. Yes, okay, I'll keep you posted."  
  
"Stiles" Lex said into the phone after Quinn had left the OTS office. "Stiles, Quinn is after all of you. He wants you all dead. No, he doesn't know where you are. Okay, I'll keep you posted. How's Terri? That's good, tell her I hope she feels better. Alright, will do, bye." Lex said hanging up the phone and turning back to his computer screen.  
  
COTTAGE – COLONIAL BEACH, VIRGINIA  
  
1:45 am  
  
"Stiles." Terri called out as she opened the screen door and stepped out onto the front porch.  
  
"Terri, what are you doing out here, you're supposed to be in bed." He said scooting over on the swing so she could sit down next to him.  
  
"I needed a breath of fresh air." She replied sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, but we won't stay out here long, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She replied snuggling up to his side to stay warm from the light breeze blowing over the sea. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. "Bad dream."  
  
"You had a bad dream?"  
  
"Well not really bad, just unpleasant." He added resting his head on top of hers.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"What? My dream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, nothing. You ready to go in yet, it's getting kind of chilly out here." He asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." She answered taking his offered hand.  
  
"You want me to sleep in the bed with you, or in the chair?" He asked, shutting the door to the bedroom.  
  
"In the bed with me. That is, if you don't mind." Terri answered lying down on the left side of the bed.  
  
"Alright, I'll lay with you." He replied kicking his shoes off and climbing in the bed next to her.  
  
"Stiles, are we running from Quinn?" Terri asked as she snuggled up to Stiles' side, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm starting to remember a little. I also heard you talking to Lex earlier." She said closing her eyes. "I also had a bad dream, that's what kept me up. I remember being strapped in explosives. I also remember Joshua telling me about his ex-wife and the Korean's."  
  
"Yeah, you had me a little scared there with your "strapped in explosives" thing. He replied trying to lighten the mood a little while gently rubbing Terri's back to help her sleep. "Jackson suspected Joshua after he found out about the cobra venom. He went to Quinn and Quinn confessed that he was behind this whole thing with Joshua being a traitor and all. Jackson told me that both Quinn and Gage knew about Joshua working for the Korean's. Quinn even knew about you being kidnapped, he was even behind it."  
  
"Gage was behind this and he still had the guts to show up." Terri said as she started crying.  
  
"Terri, Gage knew only about Joshua and Quinn. He had no idea where you were." He answered, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Baby, he said had he known that you suspected Joshua he would have picked you up. He wouldn't have harmed you in any way, had he known."  
  
"Stiles I'm scared, what if Quinn finds us. What if he hurts or even kills one of you because of me." She sobbed as the tears fell faster and harder know.  
  
"Shh, baby, don't cry, it's okay. We won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt you. We're all going to be okay. You don't have worry alright." He said in a comforting voice while rubbing her back to help relax her. "Got to sleep now sweetheart, everything's going to be okay I promise."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, for being here." She answered as her crying slowed to just sobbing.  
  
"It's okay. You're welcome. Got to sleep, we'll talk about this later, okay. Shh, it's going to be okay, I promise. Shh, I promise." He said kissing her on the top of head and rubbing her back. "I promise." 


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part d of 1 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
C.I.A HEADQUATERS – LANGLEY, VIRGINIA  
6:09 am  
  
"Mr. Quinn you have a call on line one." The secretary said walking into Tom Gage's office, which was currently being occupied by a certain grumpy- old- bald man named Robert Quinn.  
  
"Thank you." Quinn said picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Quinn." Stiles said on the other end.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, it's nice to hear from you."  
  
"Don't try to trace this call. I'm warning you, come near me or Terri, or either of our families, and you'll regret it. Take my word for it, you'll regret it, I promise."  
  
"Mr. Stiles never underestimate my powers. I will find you and eliminate you for what you know. I'd very careful Mr. Stiles, I can and I will do a lot of damage if necessary. Be aware, all of you."  
  
"I'm not scared of you, bud. Don't underestimate me either. You know that I fight hard for my country, well I'll fight 10x that for my loved ones and my friends."  
  
"Well then Mr. Stiles, guess you'll be fighting very hard then, won't you?"  
  
"I guess I will. Oh, and Gage wants you out of his office." Stiles said with a smile as he hung up the phone and jogged away.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, Mr. Stiles. Damn!" Quinn said slamming down the phone. "Get Mr. Lex for me please." He replied, in a not so polite voice to the secretary.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Quinn?" Lex asked once in Gage's office.  
  
"I want to know where they are."  
  
"I've already looked, they're no where to be found." Lex answered. "I don't think we'll find them now."  
  
"I just got a call from Mr. Stiles, he was very angry and told me not to trace his call. Now I know that they're not dead, so I want to know where they are."  
  
"Okay, I'm right on it." Lex said exiting the office. "Not." He replied after the doors were closed. 


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part E of 1  
  
AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
Colonial Beach, VA  
  
"Stiles, where have you been?" Carl asked from the front porch as Stiles jogged up.  
  
"Went for a jog, I couldn't sleep." He answered as he stopped in front of the porch.  
  
"Terri woke up screaming for you."  
  
"Oh no. Is she still in bed?" Stiles asked walking inside.  
  
"Hey Stiles. Where did you disappear to?" Jackson asked.  
  
"I went for a jog. Terri awake?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"She's been calling for and crying all morning." Gage stated.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go talk to her." Stiles replied walking toward the master bedroom. "Terri, you okay?"  
  
"No." Terri answered.  
  
"Terri, sweetheart, what happened?" Stiles asked sitting down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I had a bad dream. I woke up and you weren't here." She said as for about the hundredth time that morning, started crying.  
  
"Terri, it's okay. Come here." He said pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, I'm here now. Shh. I'm here."  
  
"Where were you?" She asked. "Why weren't you here?"  
  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I went for a jog."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"You were asleep and you need all the sleep you can get." He said rubbing her back and hugging her trembling body. "I'm sorry. I should have woken you up."  
  
"Yes, you should have woken me up." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder as she stopped trembling so much.  
  
"You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you're here."  
  
"Good. You want to lay back down?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright." He replied as he gently lowered her into a laying position. You need anything?"  
  
"You. I mean, I want you to stay here with me."  
  
"You got it. You want me to lay with you?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Sure thing." He answered lying down next to her and wrapping his around her.  
  
"Stiles, can we finish our conversation from last night?"  
  
"What, about Quinn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You promised you wouldn't let him Quinn find us."  
  
"Terri, I'll be honest with you. I called Quinn while I was out jogging. Form a pay-phone so he can't trace the call."  
  
"What, why would you that." Terri asked sitting up.  
  
"Terri, I warned him not to go near our families. I told him that if he did he would regret it. I told him that he knows I fight hard for my country, well I told him that I'll fight 10x that for my friends and loved ones." He said sitting up next to Terri and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Stiles, why would you do that?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Terri, I wanted to make sure that he knows that I'll do anything for you and the guys. Terri, you're not in this alone, we're all behind you in this. I wanted Quinn to know that and you as well. I want you and him to know that, to get to you, he's going to have to go through all of us first." He replied running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Stiles, I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." She said as she started crying again.  
  
"We won't, we're all going to be fine. I promise." He said in a soothing voice while wrapping his arms around her. "I'll protect you, I promise."  
  
"I want to go back to bed now."  
  
"Alright." He replied lying down behind her on his side and wrapping his right arm around her waist. "Do you want me to sing to you?"  
  
"You can sing?"  
  
"Sort of, why don't you be the judge of that."  
  
"Okay, go ahead." She replied snuggling up to him.  
  
"Alright, here it goes.  
  
You say you've turned it off  
  
Hid you're heart up on a shelf Scared of what it might cost Take it down for someone else 'Cause loving him you lost Too much of your self Baby can't you see that he's not me And...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me That my arms are wide open and will always be Right here waiting, staying strong Come and fall into me  
  
I'll follow any road Anywhere to get to you I'll open up my soul If that's what you need me to do But now baby, it's your move All you've got to do Is believe in love, just believe in us Now...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me That my arms are wide open and will always be Right here waiting, staying strong Come and fall into me  
  
Just believe in love, just believe in us Baby...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me That my arms are wide open and will always be Right here waiting, staying strong Come and fall into me  
  
Come and fall into me Baby fall into me" By the time Stiles finished singing Terri was fast asleep. "Sweet dreams babe." Stiles said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams." 


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part A of 2  
  
AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
COTTAGE- COLONIAL BEACH, VA  
  
6:00 PM  
  
"Stiles, Terri, you guys okay?" Jackson asked while gently opening the door to the master bedroom. "Guys?"  
  
"Shh, Jackson, she's asleep." Stiles answered.  
  
"Sorry. You guys have been asleep for a while. It's already 6:00."  
  
"Yeah I know. She wasn't felling well and was running a slight fever at 3:30 when she was awake."  
  
"Is she getting sick?"  
  
"I think so. Could you get Dr. Moore for me?"  
  
"Sure." Jackson answered, walking into the living room. "Dr. Moore, Stiles would like to see you."  
  
"Alright." Dr. Moore replied walking into the bedroom. "What's up Stiles?"  
  
"She wasn't feeling to well earlier. She was running a slight fever too."  
  
"What was her temp?"  
  
"100.7."  
  
"Yeah she could be catching something." Dr. Moore replied.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Stiles replied as Dr. Moore went back to the living room.  
  
"Stiles?" Terri asked as she slowly woke up. "What time is it?"  
  
"Hey. It's 6:10, why?"  
  
"We slept all day."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly enjoyed it."  
  
"What the fact that you didn't have to do any work all day."  
  
"Well, yeah. But I also enjoyed holding you." He said as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Well I enjoyed that part too." She replied smiling.  
  
"Good." He said reaching over and brushing the hair from her face.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Will you two stop flirting for one second?" Jackson asked from the doorway.  
  
"Why should we?" Stiles asked rolling over onto his side so that he now faced Jackson.  
  
"Because it annoys your friends."  
  
"Ha ha. Real funny Jackson."  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner. Carl and Gage went shopping."  
  
"Carl and Gage. Went grocery shopping? Now that's a sight." Terri replied sitting up next to Stiles.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"What did they buy?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Food. I don't know. You'd have to ask them."  
  
"Whatever you guys can concoct is fine with me." Terri stated, laying her head down on Stiles' arm.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Cool. Have fun."  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
"How you feel?" Stiles asked rolling over onto his back so that Terri fell on top of his chest.  
  
"Ouch. I felt better until you did that." She answered, moving so that she was on her back, on top of his chest.  
  
"Oh, that didn't hurt."  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
"So, how are you really feeling?"  
  
"Still sick, but better than before."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Me too." She replied closing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah." She answered as her stomach growled. "Hungary."  
  
"I can tell. Have you had anything to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see what they're going to make for dinner." He replied as Terri stood up and he followed her. "You coming?"  
  
"Yup." She replied following him into the kitchen.  
  
"So what are the chef's making for dinner tonight?" Stiles asked sitting down at the island in the kitchen.  
  
"We don't know. No one can agree." Gage answered from the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"What's new?" Carl asked from the hallway.  
  
"Hey Terri. How are you feeling?" Lex asked, joining the group in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lex. I've been better." She answered while hugging him.  
  
"Hey Stiles."  
  
"Hey." Stiles said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Alright so, how about tacos." Carl said while rummaging through the pantry.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Me too." Terri replied taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Wonderful." Carl said, tossing the box to Gage.  
  
"Oh this will be interesting." Stiles joked as Jackson and Gage started cooking the meat.  
  
"Shut- up." Jackson said throwing a piece of meat at Stiles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Lex, set the table." Carl ordered.  
  
"Why me?" Lex asked taking the plates off the island countertop.  
  
"Because you're the youngest."  
  
"Well that's a bad reason."  
  
"To bad."  
  
"Here, give me those." Stiles said standing, and taking the plates from Lex.  
  
"Fine then, be that way." Lex whined.  
  
"Cry baby."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Alright, you two. Stop acting like toddlers." Carl Said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." Stiles said as he finished setting the table and took seat next to Terri.  
  
"Alright, dinner is served." Gage announced about fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Yippee!" Lex replied, taking a seat across from Stiles and next to Carl.  
  
"Calm down Lex." Jackson stated taking a seat on the other side of Terri.  
  
"Eat up." Gage said sitting down at the head of the table.  
  
"Oh, this is healthy." Dr. Moore replied sitting next to Carl at the table.  
  
"Yup. Extremely." Stiles replied taking a taco and covering it in cheese. 


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part 1B of 2 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
FRONT ROYAL, VA  
  
10:30 PM  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello." 11 year-old Sara Stiles- Fredricks said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi. Is this the Stiles' residents?" Lex asked from the other end.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Is this Sara?"  
  
"Yes. And again, who wants to know."  
  
"Sara, my name is Lex."  
  
"Hi Lex."  
  
"Sara. I'm a friend of your uncle's."  
  
"Uncle Stiles."  
  
"Yes. You're uncle Stiles asked me to call."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong? Is he hurt? Or sick?"  
  
"No Sara, he's fine. He just wanted me top check on you."  
  
"Oh, okay. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Is your mother there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sara! Who's on the phone?" 15 year old Charlie Stiles- Fredricks yelled from his room in the basement.  
  
"It's not for you, Charlie!"  
  
"Sara, who's at home with you?" Lex asked.  
  
"My brothers."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sara, when your mom comes home, tell her to call your uncle's cell phone number, okay."  
  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
  
"No, but make sure she gets that message okay."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Okay. Bye Sara."  
  
"Bye Lex." She said hanging up the phone and picking up her 4-year-old brother Dylan. "Time to go to bed Dyl." 


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part 2B of 2 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
COLONIAL BEACH, VA  
  
1:17 AM  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello." Stiles replied as he answered his cell phone.  
  
"Aidan? Emma Stiles- Fredricks asked.  
  
"Em?" What's going on? Is something wrong with one of the kids?" Stiles asked sitting up.  
  
"No. No, the kids are fine. Your friend Lex called and left a message with Sara for me to call. What's going on? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't mean for you to call me at 1:00 in the morning. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay."  
  
"I know there's more to it than that. The only time you ever call is when something is serious is wrong or for one of our birthday's. And you have another two weeks until another birthday."  
  
"I know. You're right, something is wrong. I can't tell you, but I wanted to make sure you guy's were okay."  
  
"Stiles. Who are you talking to?" Terri asked sitting up next to Stiles.  
  
"My sister. Now go back to sleep."  
  
"Who's that?" Emma asked.  
  
"My, girlfriend. Stiles answered receiving an odd look form Terri.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Emma and Terri asked at the same time.  
  
"Um, yeah. Look Em I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay, and now that I know that you are, I feel better."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Terri asked once again.  
  
"I'm glad you feel better. Oh yeah, the kids say hi." Emma replied.  
  
"Alright, tell them said hi. And look, if anything happens or you or the kids just want to talk, call me on my cell okay." Stiles replied, wrapping his arm around Terri's shoulders.  
  
"We will. We love you."  
  
"I love you guys too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She replied hanging up the phone.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Terri asked again.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"That's what I said. What do you not like that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. What does being your "girlfriend" mean?"  
  
"It means I get to do this." Stiles said as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Whoa! What was that for? She asked once they broke apart.  
  
"Well, that's just one of the perks of being my girlfriend. So did you like that?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Good. So this means you're my girlfriend."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Cool. Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"Do you think you have to ask?"  
  
"Well, I remember you did used to hate me."  
  
"Shut- up." Terri said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Stiles. Whoa, um guys." Lex said while sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Damn." Stiles said pulling away from Terri at the sound of Lex's voice.  
  
"Not again." Terri replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part 3B of 2 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVIOUSLY "It means I get to do this." Stiles said as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Whoa! What was that for? She asked once they broke apart.  
  
"Well, that's just one of the perks of being my girlfriend. So did you like that?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Good. So this means you're my girlfriend."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Cool. Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"Do you think you have to ask?"  
  
"Well, I remember you did used to hate me."  
  
"Shut- up." Terri said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Stiles. Whoa, um guys." Lex said while sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Damn." Stiles said pulling away from Terri at the sound of Lex's voice.  
  
"Not again." Terri replied.  
  
NOW THE CONCLUSION  
  
"Um, guys you might want to see this." Jackson stated walking up next to Lex.  
  
"What's going on?" Terri asked as Stiles stood up.  
  
"Just, you have to see. Come on." Lex replied walking down the hall followed by Stiles, Jackson, and Terri.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Stiles asked once they were all outside.  
  
"Here." Carl said handing a pair of binoculars to Stiles. "Look across the street."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Some of Quinn's goons maybe." Jackson replied.  
  
"Do they know were here?" Terri asked walking up next to Stiles.  
  
"We're not sure."  
  
"I've been watching them for about a hour." Dr. Moore stated, climbing down off the roof. "I heard shouting and what sounded like a gun shot. I came out and have been watching them since."  
  
"Got to be Quinn's guys." Stiles said taking Terri's hand and squeezing it. "How long you think till they get here?"  
  
"30 minutes maybe, 45 tops."  
  
""If we turn all the lights off and don't make any noise, make it look like no one's home, they should go away."  
  
"Alright. Everyone inside. Eric, stay out here until they get close enough to where they might see you. Then come inside. If they ring the bell, say you're here alone." Gage said as he and Carl pulled their guns out. "Here, use this only if necessary."  
  
"Will do." Dr. Moore replied taking the gun from Gage.  
  
"Here, Stiles. Take the other gun and take Terri back to the bedroom. They might find another way in."  
  
"Alright, come on Terr. Let's go inside." Stiles said as he followed Lex, Carl, and Terri inside.  
  
"Good luck." Carl said as he and Gage went back inside and shut the door.  
  
"Alright, turn off all the lights, everything that could give them a clue that more than one person is here, if they ask." Jackson said turning off one of the lamps in the living room.  
  
"Come on Terri, let's go lay back down." Stiles suggested as he started toward the master bedroom.  
  
"Okay." She replied as she followed him. "Stiles, how did they find us? I thought it was safe here." She stated once they were back in the room.  
  
"I don't know how they found us. But everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
"Stiles. I'm scared. What if Dr. Moore can't pursued them to go away?" She asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"They won't hurt us, I promise. I won't let them, okay." He said kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his.  
  
"Okay." She replied shaking her head.  
  
Bang, bang.  
  
"Get down!" Jackson yelled. "Stiles! Get Terri down!"  
  
"Get down!" Stiles yelled, pulling Terri down underneath him and grabbing the gun off the nightstand.  
  
Bang, bang.  
  
"Stiles. What the hell is going on?" Terri asked from the ground.  
  
"I don't know. I'm guessing they figured out we were here."  
  
"Stiles! Get out here, now!" Jackson yelled.  
  
"I'm coming. Stay down, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay." Terri said as Stiles left to help out Jackson.  
  
"Jackson. Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Not yet." Jackson said as Stiles kneeled down next to him. "Terri alright?"  
  
"Freaked out."  
  
"That's expected."  
  
Bang. "Stiles!" Terri yelled from the bedroom as the sound of glass breaking sounded through the house.  
  
"Damn. Stiles go get her." Jackson yelled over the shoots. He looked over only to find Stiles running toward the bedroom.  
  
"Terri! Terri!" Stiles screamed, running into the room. "No! Terri!"  
  
"Where is she?" Carl asked running up behind him.  
  
"They. They, got her. She's gone." Stiles said as tears came to his eyes. "The bastards got her."  
  
"Go after her. Go!" 


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part 4B of 2 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVIOSLY  
  
Bang. "Stiles!" Terri yelled from the bedroom as the sound of glass breaking sounded through the house.  
  
"Damn. Stiles go get her." Jackson yelled over the shoots. He looked over only to find Stiles running toward the bedroom.  
  
"Terri! Terri!" Stiles screamed, running into the room. "No! Terri!"  
  
"Where is she?" Carl asked running up behind him.  
  
"They. They, got her. She's gone." Stiles said as tears came to his eyes. "The bastards got her."  
  
"Go after her. Go!"  
  
NOW, THE CONCLUSION  
  
"Terri! Terri!" Stiles called as he walked through the woods behind the cabin. "Terri, are you out here? Sweetheart? Where are you? Terri!"  
  
"Stiles! Stiles!" Terri yelled in response. "Stiles! I'm over here. Stiles!"  
  
"Terri! I'm coming, hold on!"  
  
"Stiles." Terri said as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Hey. You okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They didn't hurt you did they?"  
  
"Yes." She said as she started to cry.  
  
"Where? What did they do to you?"  
  
"I think they might have broken my wrist."  
  
"Let me look at it." He said gently taking her wrist in his hand. "Yeah, it looks like it. You going to be okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come here." He said pulling her into a hug, being careful of her now black and blue wrist. "It's okay sweetie. Shh. It's okay."  
  
"Stiles! Did you find her?" Carl asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're coming." Stiles yelled back. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."  
  
"I'm not coming." Terri responded.  
  
"Terri. We have to go. Come on, please." Stiles said gently pulling away from her and taking her good hand in his.  
  
"Stiles! We need to get out of here." Carl yelled.  
  
"We're coming. Terri come on."  
  
"Go!" Terri yelled. "Stiles. Please go."  
  
"No. Terri, sweetheart come on. We need to leave."  
  
"I'm not going to allow you guys to get hurt because of me." She said crying. "Go. Get out of here."  
  
"No. Terri, you're coming with me. We're all going to be fine. Please Terri, I need you. Please." He said gently pulling her closer to him.  
  
"No. I'm not going to let any of you get hurt. I'm going to turn myself into Quinn."  
  
"No. I won't let that. Come on."  
  
"No. No." She said as Stiles picked her up and carried her exhausted- feverish body to the van."  
  
"Stiles. Let's go." Jackson as Stiles got to the van. "They're all dead, but there's no telling if they had let Quinn know we were here yet or not."  
  
"What happened. Is she okay?" Lex asked as Stiles climbed in the back of the van.  
  
"She's just exhausted." Stiles said as he made room for Jackson to sit down next to him.  
  
"Just keep her in your lap. Here's a blanket. Try to keep her warm." Dr. Moore stated, hand Stiles a blanket and climbing in the middle to sit next to Lex.  
  
"Gage started the van and Carl climbed into the passenger seat. "She okay Stiles?"  
  
"I don't know." Stiles said hugging her trembling body and trying to comfort her. "She was so scared. She was going to turn herself in so that none of us would get hurt."  
  
"I'm glad she didn't."  
  
"Me too. Me too."  
  
"Stiles?" Terri whispered.  
  
"I'm here." He said hugging her.  
  
"Why didn't you let me go."  
  
"Because, I couldn't let you do that to yourself." He said as her ran his fingers through her hair. "I need you Terri. I... I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes. Do you?"  
  
"You bet. Now go to sleep angel. Go to sleep." He said kissing her on the head as she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay now. You're safe. I promise." 


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part 5B of 2  
  
AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVISOLY  
  
"Stiles?" Terri whispered.  
  
"I'm here." He said hugging her.  
  
"Why didn't you let me go."  
  
"Because, I couldn't let you do that to yourself." He said as her ran  
  
his fingers through her hair. "I need you Terri. I... I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes. Do you?"  
  
"You bet. Now go to sleep angel. Go to sleep." He said kissing her on  
  
the head as she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his  
  
shoulder. "It's okay now. You're safe. I promise."  
  
NOW THE CONCLUSION  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
30 MINUTES OUTSIDE OF FRONT ROYAL, VA  
  
"Did you get in touch with her yet?" Gage asked.  
  
"No. The phone just keeps ringing." Stiles replied. "Something's wrong. The answering should have picked up. Go by the house when we get to Front Royal."  
  
"We will. How's Terri?"  
  
"She's still asleep."  
  
"She must really be sick."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Hey Stiles. Does your sister have a cell phone?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't reach that either. Why?"  
  
"Because some one is calling me with an unidentified number."  
  
"What's the number?"  
  
"743-8033."  
  
"That's hers. How did she get your number?"  
  
"Don't know. Should I answer it?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mr. Haisley. So nice to hear from you." Quinn said on the other end.  
  
"Quinn?" Jackson said as he turned to look at Stiles.  
  
"Yes. Is Mr. Stiles there?"  
  
"Hold on." Jackson said with a shaky voice. "Quinn wants to talk to you Stiles."  
  
"Okay." Stiles said taking the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Mr. Stiles. It's nice to hear from you. I have your family. I worn you, turn me in and I'll hurt your girlfriend and your family."  
  
"Let me talk to my sister."  
  
"Stiles? Stiles, is it really you?" Emma asked.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Something. I got into some trouble."  
  
"Why did they come after us?"  
  
"To get to me. Everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
"Mr. Stiles, stop trying to play hero. You can't save everyone. You decide Terri and your family, or your job. Which is it?"  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Actually, I can."  
  
"Then I pick my family and Terri. They mean more to me than some stupid job working for you."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. But if you want your family you're going to have to come get them."  
  
"Were are you?"  
  
"You'll just have to guess. Bye Mr. Stiles." Quinn said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Quinn? Quinn!" Stiles said into the phone. "Damn, I lost him."  
  
"What did he say." Carl asked.  
  
"That he has my family."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Well, we're about 10 minutes away. We'll check the house and call the police if necessary." Gage replied as he pulled off the interstate.  
  
"Alright. Stiles wake Terri up and get ready to search the house." Carl stated.  
  
"Okay. Terri, sweetheart, wake- up." Stiles said, gently shaking Terri's peacefully sleeping body.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked waking- up.  
  
"Quinn has my family. We're going to try and find them."  
  
"Are they okay? Quinn didn't hurt them did he?"  
  
"We don't know. We hope not." Gage answered.  
  
"Stiles. Are you okay?" Terri asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Stiles said squeezing her hand. "How's your arm?"  
  
"It still hurts."  
  
"Eric will look at it when we get there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We're here." Gage stated.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Alright, Eric, look at her wrist first."  
  
"Will do." Eric said getting out of the van. "Let me see."  
  
"Ouch." Terri winced as Eric rubbed his fingers gently over her wrist.  
  
"It looks like just a sprain. We'll wrap it and it shouldn't bother you."  
  
"Here's a bandage." Jackson said handing him and ACE Bandage.  
  
"Thanks." Eric said as he wrapped Terri's wrist. "There, how's that?"  
  
"Better. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Alright. Stiles, Jackson, and Lex take the back. Carl, Eric, you're with me." Gage said as he got out off the van. "Terri, stay with Stiles."  
  
"Here, keep this on." Carl said as he handed Stiles a two- way radio. "Keep in touch."  
  
"Will do." Stiles answered, taking the radio and clipping it to his belt and pulling his gun out. "Let's go."  
  
"Stiles, what exactly are we looking for?" Lex asked as they moved around back of the two- story house.  
  
"Any thing that would tell us were Quinn took them. Any signs to show us that he hurt them."  
  
"Why doesn't Quinn have any of his guys here?"  
  
"He probably doesn't think we would come here. Show how much he knows."  
  
"Terri, you okay?" Jackson asked as he stopped to wait for her.  
  
"Yeah. My head hurts." She said as she stopped to lean against a wall.  
  
"Honey, you okay." Stiles asked, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? One of us could stay here with you." Stiles replied as he felt her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. I promise. Can we just get started?"  
  
"I guess. You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She sated walking toward the back of the house. "You guys coming or not?"  
  
"Right behind you?"  
  
"Yup. We're coming too." Lex replied as he and Jackson followed Stiles and Terri toward the house.  
  
"Guys, you find anything yet?" Carl asked a few minutes later over the radio.  
  
"Nope. At least nothing that gives us a clue as to where Quinn might have taken them. And nothing that shows that any one was hurt." Stiles answered as he walked up the flight of stairs in the back of the house. "You guys?"  
  
"Nope. Um, Stiles. How many kids does your sister have?"  
  
"Five. Why?"  
  
"Well, Quinn only has four of them with him."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"We just a found a little boy, looks to be about four. Blonde hair, blue eyes."  
  
"His he okay."  
  
"Stiles, he's been shot."  
  
"What? He's okay right?"  
  
"Yeah. It looks like it just got his arm, but we're going to have to get him to a hospital."  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way."  
  
"What's going on?" Terri asked, walking up beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Stiles, you okay?" She asked upon seeing the tears in his eyes.  
  
"They found my youngest nephew. He's been shot."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah. We have to take him to the hospital though."  
  
"I'm so sorry Stiles. All of this is my fault."  
  
"You're right. It is your entire fault. If we had let Quinn take you to Korea, none of this ever would have ever happened. I wish we had just left you at the cottage." Stiles said as he stomped off toward the bedroom.  
  
"Stiles." Terri whispered as her eyes filled with tears and she slid down the wall and sat there and cried until Jackson found her some ten minutes later.  
  
"Terri? Terri, you okay?" Lex asked as he slid down next to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Stiles was right. This is all my fault."  
  
"No it isn't. Terri, he was just blowing off steam. He was upset about his nephew and he took it out on you."  
  
"Is his nephew going to be okay?"  
  
"We don't know. That's why I was sent to get you. We're going to take him to a hospital."  
  
"Okay." She said standing. "Coming?"  
  
"Yup." He said getting up and following her downstairs.  
  
"Hey. Look who I found." Lex said as he and Terri joined everyone else outside.  
  
"You ready to go Terri?" Gage asked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Already everyone get in. The cops should be here soon."  
  
"Okay." Terri said as she climbed in back next to Stiles that was busy comforting his nephew.  
  
"Alright. Guys we're here." Gage said about 15 minutes as they pulled up to the hospital.  
  
"Okay. Come on little guy. We're going to get you some help. You're going to okay, I promise." Stiles said carrying Dylan inside, followed by Jackson.  
  
"Terri, go with him." Lex said looking at her.  
  
"Can I?" She asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Gage said with a smile.  
  
"Jackson. What's going on? Where's Stiles?" Terri asked once inside.  
  
"Dylan passed out. His heart- rate dropped. They're trying to help him." Jackson said as Terri approached him. "Stiles went with the nurse to fill out papers."  
  
"Jackson." Stiles called as walked down the hallway toward the two. Can you run this stuff out to Eric?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Stiles. Are you okay?" Terri asked as he collapsed into the closest chair.  
  
"No." He said burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I was just mad and I took it out on the closest person. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But you were right. It is my fault. I'm sorry your nephew got hurt. This is why I wanted you to leave me."  
  
"Terri, this isn't your fault. We're all in this together, remember?" He said as he reached up and gently pulled her into his lap. "I don't blame you, no one does."  
  
"I blame me." She said, tears filling her eyes. "I should have just kept on walking and let the bomb explode on me."  
  
"No. No, you shouldn't have done that. Terri, things are going to get better, I promise." He said rubbing her back. "I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"You can't promise something like that. You know that this is my fault. Stop trying to make me feel better." She said standing- up and walking to the other side of the hallway.  
  
"Terri, I know I can't promise something like that, but I can try. I won't let him hurt you. And isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, if anyone's to blame here it's Quinn. I'm trying to make you feel better because I don't like it when you blame yourself. Terri, you didn't do anything that should cause you to blame yourself for something like this." He said walking up to her and turning her to face him. "Terri, please don't do this to yourself. Blame anyone but yourself, blame me, but don't blame yourself."  
  
"I want to believe you when you say you won't let him hurt me, but I know Quinn, and I know he won't give up until I'm dead or he's in jail. I can't blame you because I know it's not your fault." She said crying.  
  
"Terri, I won't let him even get near you. I'll personally make sure that he goes to jail and pays for what he's done to us before I'll let him lay a hand on you." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on head. "I'll protect, I promise. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Guys, we're going to go search for Quinn. Lex has some ideas. You two staying here?" Jackson asked from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles answered as he gently pushed Terri back to look her in the eyes. "Go on Jackson, we'll be okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so." She said as he brushed some hair from her face.  
  
"Mr. Stiles. The doctor would like to speak to you." A nurse said as she joined them in the hall.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back okay." He said kissing Terri on the head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's going on doc?" Stiles asked once he reached the room.  
  
"We were able to steady his heartbeat. As far as I can tell he's going to be fine. Do you know where his mother or father are?" The doctor asked as Terri and Eric walked up behind Stiles.  
  
"His father was killed in Iraq six months ago. His mother and siblings have been kidnapped."  
  
"Okay. Do we need to call the police?"  
  
"No. Some one's on that."  
  
"Okay. Well that's all. Do you three have a place to stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, we'll get you into the hotel next door."  
  
"That works. Thank you." Eric replied.  
  
"Can I see Dylan?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." The doctor answered. "He's in room 103."  
  
"Thanks. Terri, you coming?"  
  
"Right behind you." She answered, taking his offered hand and following him to the room.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
FRONT ROYAL HOTEL ROOM #60  
10:00 PM  
  
"Hey Stiles. Jackson's on the phone." Eric called through the hotel room.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in one second." He called back as he turned the shower off. "Let him talk to Terri."  
  
"Okay. Here." He replied, handing the phone to Terri.  
  
"Hello." Terri said into the phone.  
  
"Terri. They found Quinn." Jackson said on the other end.  
  
"Where? Was Stiles' family with him?"  
  
"Yes, his family was with him. Carl and Lex found him hiding in an abandoned warehouse. Gage and Carl are taking him to the president."  
  
"Good." She said as she cried tears of happiness. "Here's Stiles."  
  
"Jackson. What's going on?" Stiles asked. "What did you say that made Terri cry?"  
  
"Carl and Lex found Quinn. Your sister was with him. And, all four kids. How's Dylan?"  
  
"They found him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yes. Are my sister and the kids okay?"  
  
"They're fine. How's Dylan?"  
  
"He's good. He's going to make it."  
  
"Good. Look gage wants us to meet somewhere. So you can see your sister and the kids, and so that they can see Dylan."  
  
"Meet us at the hospital at 10?" He said as he looked at Terri and Eric for approval, at which they both nodded yes.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. We'll see you there."  
  
"You bet. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jackson said hanging up the phone.  
  
"So?" Terri asked Stiles after he hung up the phone.  
  
"They're going to fine. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Good." She said as he hugged her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She said just before he kissed her passionately and then pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too." 


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part A of 3  
  
AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVIOSLY  
  
"They're going to fine. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Good." She said as he hugged her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She said just before he kissed her passionately and then pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too."  
  
NOW, THE CONCLUSION  
  
10:00 AM  
FRONT ROYAL, VA  
FAITH HOSPITAL, ROOM 103  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Come in." Jackson said as Stiles opened the door.  
  
"Stiles." Emma said as Stiles and Terri entered the room.  
  
"Hey Emma." Stiles said as he pulled his crying sister into a hug.  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really me. I'm really here." He said as he gently pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You haven't changed at all."  
  
"Neither have you."  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"With your friend Lex."  
  
"Emma, I want you to meet some one." He said turning to Terri. "Emma, this is my girlfriend Terri. Terri, this is my sister Emma."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Terri said, extending her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well." Emma replied, shaking Terri's hand.  
  
"Stiles, we've got a problem." Jackson said as he hung up his cell phone.  
  
"What's wrong now?" He asked.  
  
"Gage just found out where Quinn's been keeping Joshua and his friends."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He was in Korea. Quinn just got him to fly here."  
  
"How?" Stiles and Terri asked at the same time.  
  
"He doesn't know that we have Quinn. He thinks Quinn has Terri."  
  
"Stiles. What's going on?" Emma asked.  
  
"I can't ell you that. Stay here with Terri and the kids. We'll let you know when it's over." Stiles said, looking from Emma to Terri.  
  
"No way. I'm coming with you." Terri said as her eyes locked with Stiles'.  
  
"No Terri. You're staying here. There's no telling what Quinn or Joshua might do." He said taking her hand in his. "Please. Promise me you'll stay here."  
  
"I can't do that. I want to see him." She answered looking down as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Terri, you will be able to see him, I promise. But you can't right now. Not until it's safe. Terri, look at me." He said gently lifting her chin up. "You'll be much safer here. Please, do this for me."  
  
"Stiles..."  
  
"Stiles we need to go." Jackson said walking up to the two.  
  
"Terri, please."  
  
"Okay. Okay, I'll stay here." She replied. "But you better come back. I need you."  
  
"I will, I promise." He said pulling her into a hug. "I love you. Help my sister out, will ya?"  
  
"I will." She said, hugging him back. "I love you, too."  
  
"I'll be back soon okay." He said kissing her on the forehead. "I'll call you tonight. Don't send any F-16's after me okay?"  
  
"Okay." She said laughing. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." He said as he pulled away from Terri and walked over to his sister. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She replied, excepting his hug. " I don't know what you're doing, but please be careful."  
  
"I will. Tell the kids I love them and that I will see them soon."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Take care of Terri for too."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I love you guys. I'll talk to you tonight."  
  
"Okay." They answered at the same time.  
  
"Come on Stiles. Let's go." Jackson said gently pulling Stiles' arm.  
  
"Bye." Stiles said waving. "I love you Terr."  
  
"I love you too." Terri answered crying.  
  
"Bye guys." Jackson said waving. "Eric will take care of you'll."  
  
"Okay." Terri replied.  
  
"Thanks." Emma answered.  
  
"Good luck." Terri called.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles and Jackson responded at the same time.  
  
"I love you." Terri said to her self. "Please come home to me." She said a little louder than she meant to.  
  
"He will." Emma responded. "He always does." She said reaching over and taking Terri's hand and squeezing it. "He always does." 


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE:A NEW BEGINING Part B of 3 AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUYS BE THE JUDGES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. THE SHOW IS OWNED BY WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVISOLY  
  
"Good luck." Terri called.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles and Jackson responded at the same time.  
  
"I love you." Terri said to her self. "Please come home to me." She said a little louder than she meant to.  
  
"He will." Emma responded. "He always does." She said reaching over and taking Terri's hand and squeezing it. "He always does."  
  
Now, the conclusion  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
C.I.A HEADQUARTERS  
McLEAN, VA  
  
"Mr. Stiles." Joshua Naikan said with the sound of surprise in his voice as Stiles entered the interrogation room with Carl and Jackson. "Where's Ms. Lowell?"  
  
"She couldn't make it." Stiles said as he shut and locked the door.  
  
"Oh. Where's Mr. Quinn?"  
  
"He's unavialable as well."  
  
"What's going on? Why am I in an interrigation room?"  
  
"You hurt Terri, and that hurts me. Quinn is already in jail and both of you will pay for your crimes."  
  
"Mr. Stiles, I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I was just following orders.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Joshua, what you and Quinn did to these two is unthinkable." Jackson said.  
  
"Please Stiles, let me talk to Terri."  
  
"Not a chance in hell." Stiles said.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, you have a call on line two." The guard said as he entered the room.  
  
"Thank you." Stiles replied as he went outside to take the call. "Hello."  
  
"Stiles." Eric said on the other end.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Some one must have told Joshua where we were."  
  
"Oh my god. Are Terri, my sister, and the kids okay?"  
  
"We're hiding. The kids are scared but Terri and Emma are managing to keep them calm."  
  
"Are you still at the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah. Look Stiles, we're in danger, tell Joshua to lay off."  
  
"One sec. Put Terri on please."  
  
"Stiles." Terri said on the other end.  
  
"It's me babe, it's me."  
  
"Tell Joshua to stop."  
  
"I will. Here, talk to Jackson." Stiles said as he handed the phone to Jackson as he joined Stiles in the hall. "Talk to Terri."  
  
"Terri." Jackson said into the phone.  
  
"Joshua! You better tell your men at the hospital to lay off."  
  
"What men?" Joshua asked innocently.  
  
"Terri is at the hospital. Tell them to stop."  
  
"They're only supposed to bring Terri to me." Joshua said standing. "Stiles, you have to believe me. They are only protecting you guys."  
  
"How? Tell me how they are protecting us."  
  
"They're protecting you from Quinn's men."  
  
"Their going in there waving guns and yelling. Do you blame them for being scared?"  
  
"No, I don't blame them. Mr. Stiles, please belive me. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Quinn has men after you. If they find you, they will kill you."  
  
"Your telling the truth?"  
  
"I promise. After what I did to you I only want to help. Please, tell Terri to calm down."  
  
"Okay. But if they even lay a hand on her or my sister or those kids, I'll personally see to it that you pay. Better yet, I'll ring your neck myself."  
  
"They know not to touch them. I promise."  
  
"Okay." Stiles replied walking outside. "Let me talk to Terri."  
  
"Okay." Jackson said, handing Stiles the phone.  
  
"Terri."  
  
"Stiles, what's going on?" Terri asked.  
  
"Terri, don't be scared okay. They're not going to hurt you."  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"No they're not. Terri, Joshua instructed them to bring you guys here. I promise, they won't hurt you."  
  
"Let me talk to Joshua."  
  
"Terri, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Here he is." Stiles said, handing Joshua the phone.  
  
"Joshua."  
  
"Terri. Are you okay?" Joshua asked as Stiles shut the door behind him.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Terri, they've been instructed to bring you guys here. Please cooperate with them."  
  
"You promise they'll bring us to you?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Can I talk to Stiles now?"  
  
"Yeah, here he is." Joshua said, handing the phone to Stiles.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Stiles asked as Joshua smiled at the use of 'babe'.  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stiles, I'm scared. What if he's lying? What if they don't bring us to you?"  
  
"They will. He promised me."  
  
"Stiles, they found us. Do we go with them?" She asked as Stiles looked over to Joshua who nodded his head 'yes'  
  
"Yes. Go with them. You'll be okay, I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too. I'll see you in a little while okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye." She replied, hanging up the phone. 


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: A NEW BEGINING Part C of 3  
  
AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUY'S BE THE JUDGES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION OWN THE SHOW. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVISOULY  
  
"Stiles, they found us. Do we go with them?" She asked as Stiles looked over to Joshua who nodded his head 'yes'  
  
"Yes. Go with them. You'll be okay, I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too. I'll see you in a little while okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye." She replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
NOW, THE CONCLUSION  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
C.I.A HEADQUARTERS  
McLEAN, VA  
  
"Stiles, they're here!" Carl yelled to Stiles, who was inside with Jackson and Joshua.  
  
"Coming!" Stiles yelled back in response as he walked outside, followed by Jackson and Joshua.  
  
"Stiles." Terri said as she got closer.  
  
"Hey." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the side of her head. "See, I told you that they'd bring you here."  
  
"I know you did."  
  
"Uncle Stiles!" Kyle Stiles Fredricks yelled as he ran to Stiles and threw his arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey bud." Stiles said as he hugged him. "You okay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good. Hey Sara." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Hi." Sara said in reply.  
  
"Guys, I'd like to properly introduce you to some one." Stiles said as he sat Kyle down and took Terri's hand in his. "Guys, this Terri. Terri these are my nephews; Charlie's 15, Scott's 10, and Kyle's 7, and you already know Dylan." He said as he picked Dylan up. "And this Sara, she's 11."  
  
"Hi." They all said in unison.  
  
"Hi." Terri replied.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you home." Carl said as he joined the group.  
  
"Okay. We'll stay at my place." Stiles replied. "Come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
9 HOURS LATER  
  
STILES' HOME  
ARLINGTON, VA  
  
"We all settled in?" Stiles asked as Emma turned the light in the room the boys were staying in.  
  
"Yup." She answered, shutting the door behind her. "Terri okay?"  
  
"I think so. I'm going to go talk to her."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Terri." Stiles said as he opened his master bedroom door. "Hon, you okay?"  
  
"Not really." Terri answered.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. "You know you can tell me."  
  
"I know. I just don't feel like discussing it right now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Sorry. What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Why did you let me see Joshua?"  
  
"Because, you wanted to see him."  
  
"So. You should have known it would make me feel bad."  
  
"I'm sorry. You said you wanted to see him. I didn't want you mad at me for not doing what you asked."  
  
"Why did you have to do what I asked?"  
  
"Because, you asked me."  
  
"So."  
  
"All right, the last thing I want to do is start a fight with you."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to sleep." She said as she layed back down. "Good night."  
  
"Terri. Wait, don't be mad at me." He answered as he laid down behind her.  
  
"I'm not. I just thought that you would do what you always do and not listen to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Terr. He wanted to see you. He wanted to know that you were okay."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell him."  
  
"I did. He wanted to see you. He wants to apologize for what he did."  
  
"I don't care." She said as Stiles tried to wrap his arms around her and she rolled out of his reach. "Don't touch me."  
  
"What's wrong with you now?"  
  
"I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Terri, please. I'm sorry. But please don't shut me out."  
  
"Stiles. Just let me get some sleep, please."  
  
"Okay. Okay." He said as he rolled over to face the door. "I'm not here."  
  
"I'm not done. "I want to get some sleep, but I want you to hold me. I'm scared, I'm tired and I don't want to wake up from the nightmares and be alone."  
  
"You're not alone. I'm here; I'll always be here. You don't have to worry."  
  
"But I'm scared. What if they come to your house?"  
  
"They won't, I promise. I'll protect you, you don't have anything to worry about okay."  
  
"But I'm still scared."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I feel so alone."  
  
"You're not alone, I promise. I'm here." He said as he pulled her into a big hug. "Go to sleep. Everything will be okay. I promise. I love you."  
  
"Thank you for being here. And I love you too." She said as she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Sweet dreams babe." He said, kissing her on the back of the head. "Sweet dreams." 


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: A NEW BEGINNING Part A of 4  
  
AUTHOR: CIASAW8 OR JAY-JAY RATING: PG SPOILER INFO: MY FRIENDS SAY IT'S SAPPY. YOU GUY'S BE THE JUDGES OF THAT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE AGENCY. WOLFGANG PETERSEN, SHAUN CASSIDY, GAIL KATZ, RADIANT PRODUCTIONS AND UNIVERSAL TELEVISION OWN THE SHOW. I DO NOT RECIEVE A PROFIT FOR THIS STORY.  
  
PREVIOSLY  
  
"Terri, please. I'm sorry. But please don't shut me out."  
  
"Stiles. Just let me get some sleep, please."  
  
"Okay. Okay." He said as he rolled over to face the door. "I'm not here."  
  
"I'm not done. "I want to get some sleep, but I want you to hold me. I'm scared, I'm tired and I don't want to wake up from the nightmares and be alone."  
  
"You're not alone. I'm here; I'll always be here. You don't have to worry."  
  
"But I'm scared. What if they come to your house?"  
  
"They won't, I promise. I'll protect you, you don't have anything to worry about okay."  
  
"But I'm still scared."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I feel so alone."  
  
"You're not alone, I promise. I'm here." He said as he pulled her into a big hug. "Go to sleep. Everything will be okay. I promise. I love you."  
  
"Thank you for being here. And I love you too." She said as she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Sweet dreams babe." He said, kissing her on the back of the head. "Sweet dreams."  
  
NOW, THE CONCLUSION  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
STILES' HOME  
ARLINGTON, VA  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello." Stiles said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Stiles." Lex replied.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Nothing, why do you always assume that I've done something wrong when I call you at home."  
  
"Because, normally you have done something wrong."  
  
"Okay, your right. Normally I have done something wrong, but not this time."  
  
"All right then. What's up?"  
  
"Jackson was wondering if you were going to Quinn's last trial."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"You think we could get Terri to come home."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Have you talked to her lately?"  
  
"Yeah, last night."  
  
"How's her mom doing?"  
  
"Better, she had surgery today. I was just getting ready to call her and find out how things went."  
  
"Let her know we miss her."  
  
"I will. Look, I got to go. What time is the trial?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"All right. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"All right. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Stiles said as he hung up and dialed the number at Terri's parent's house.  
  
"Hello?" John Fremont asked as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi. Mr. Fremont, its Stiles. Is Terri there?" Stiles asked as he collapsed on the couch.  
  
"No son. I'm sorry, she's at the hospital."  
  
"Oh. How did the surgery go?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm awaiting the news."  
  
"Well, I hope everything goes okay. Can you have Terri call me when she gets in?"  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, hold on. She just pulled in the driveway." He answered as he went to greet her. "Hey honey. How did the surgery go?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said with tears in her eyes as she stomped off to her room.  
  
"Sweetheart. Stiles is on the phone. He wants to talk to you." He said, knocking on the door of her room.  
  
"Tell him I don't want to talk to him right now."  
  
"Sorry, she doesn't want to talk to you right now." John said into the phone.  
  
"That's okay. Let me know what's going on, will yeah?" Stiles asked as he sat up.  
  
"I will. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
FREMONT RESIDENTS  
BALTIMORE, MARYLAND  
  
"Terri, sweetheart. Please open the door." John said as he knocked on the door gently. "I know what happened. The doctor just called. Terri, please, we need to talk." He said as he heard the door being unlocked. "She's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise." He replied, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I know. I just can't get the thought out of my head that she could have died." Terri said as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I know. I don't like that thought either, but she's going to be fine."  
  
I want Stiles."  
  
"I know. I tried to call him to tell him what was going on, but I didn't get an answer."  
  
"What's for dinner? I'm starving." She said, pulling away and standing up.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see what we can find." He said as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
10:00 PM  
FREMONT RESIDENTS  
BALTIMORE, MARYLAND  
  
Ding, dong.  
  
"Dad! Can you get that?" Terri called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." John replied as he walked to the door to see who would be visiting him so late at night. "Hello." He said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey. Is she here?" Stiles asked as John opened the door so he could come in.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Let me take your stuff." John said taking Stiles' bag.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles said as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, who was at the door?" Terri asked, keeping her back to the doorway.  
  
"Guess who?" Stiles said as he covered Terri's eyes from behind her.  
  
"Stiles?" She said as he uncovered her eyes and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Surprise!" He said as Terri threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked a few minutes later after hugging him.  
  
"Your dad called and left a message. He told me what happened. I thought you might need me."  
  
"Thank you. I do need you. I can't believe it's really you."  
  
"Yup. All me."  
  
"Have you eaten anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, we have some leftover spaghetti."  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks." He said as Terri turned around and went to the refrigerator to fix him some leftovers.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks. That was very good." Stiles said 10 minutes later after he had eaten a plate of spaghetti. "Did you make that?"  
  
"Yup." She replied, taking his now clear plate and putting it in the sink.  
  
"It was very good. Thank you." He said, standing, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her on the head.  
  
"I missed you." She said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too. I'm going to get in trouble with Lex and Jackson now.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was supposed to be at the last part of Quinn's trial."  
  
"Oh." She said, pulling away and walking past her dad and upstairs.  
  
"What did I say?" He asked John.  
  
"Who knows." John said as Stiles joined him in the doorway.  
  
"Should I go after her?"  
  
"Yup." John said as Stiles started up the stairs. "Oh, I put your stuff in her room. I wasn't if you two wanted to share a room or not."  
  
"Well, right now it's looking like I might be sleeping on the porch."  
  
"Nah. You can at least have the couch."  
  
"Thanks." Stiles said as he walked up to Terri's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away dad." She said as she heard the knocks.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess." She said as he opened the door.  
  
"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't really want to hear about Quinn."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said, turning her to face him. "I love you Terri. Please come home."  
  
"It's okay. I love you too, but I can't come home right now. My mom and dad need me."  
  
"Terri, your mom's going to be okay. Please, I'm so lonely without you. I can't take it anymore, you won't even talk about."  
  
"I don't care." She said standing and moving to the other side of the room. "I know my mom's going to be okay, but her and my dad are going to need me more when she gets home. Besides, I'm not ready to come home yet."  
  
"Terri, please. If you won't come home at least talk to me about it." He said as he joined her at the window.  
  
"I don't want to. Is this why you came here, to try and get me to come home?" She asked, turning to face him.  
  
"No. Terri, I came here because I thought you might need me. We all miss you, especially me. Please talk to me." He said, turning to face her.  
  
"Why? What good is that going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. It will help me understand why you don't want to go back." He replied as he sat down on the bed. "But if you don't want my help, fine then. I'll go home tomorrow if it will make you feel better."  
  
"No. Don't go home." She stated as she sat down next to him. "I need you here with me. I... I just don't want to talk about one of the worst times of my life."  
  
"Baby, you know I'll listen, you know I'll be there for you." He said, lifting her head up so that he could look her in the eyes. "Please let me help you. I don't want to go home without you."  
  
"You don't have to go home without me. It might be a while before I come home though."  
  
"That's okay. Do you think your parents would mind if I stayed a little longer?"  
  
"No. We don't mind." John said from the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Terri asked.  
  
"Long enough to know that this young man loves you very much."  
  
"That long huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good night dad." Terri said as she got up and hugged him.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart. Night Stiles."  
  
"Night sir." He said as John closed the door. "I guess this means your father likes me?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You sleeping in here?" She asked as she grabbed her pajamas and started toward the bathroom.  
  
"If I'm allowed to."  
  
"Oh, you definitely are."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you joining me or not?" She asked a few minutes later as she walked out wearing only a towel.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said jumping up and joining her in the shower. 


End file.
